Maybe, Just Maybe
by PennStateForever
Summary: “What?” she asked.“I said stay with me.” Lily could feel his eyes on her. She turned around and walked over to him. “James Potter. I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” With that she kissed him. Then, she ran.
1. Chapter 1

"Mum! Dad! We have to leave!" A short red-headed girl called down the hallway of her house. "You do know that the train leaves at exactly eleven, right?"

"Hold on Lily, we're coming." Lily Evans' mother, Rose walked down the hallway, her husband, Darren, following close behind her.

"_Finally!_ It's my last year; I really would _love_ to make the train." Lily threw her hands up exasperatedly. "I mean not that I'm not going to miss you guys. I just _really_ want to get on the train." Lily's parents smiled at her. "What?"

"Do you know how proud we are of you, Lily Flower?" Her father looked at her, a smile in his eyes.

"I've got a pretty good idea." She looked down at the shining silver badge in her hands. Head Girl, an honored title at her school. _Her school!_ "Come on, we have to go! I don't want to miss the train!" She walked out the door and sat in the backseat of her car. Her mother and father followed slowly. She groaned and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine Lily. We're walking as fast as our old legs will carry us." Lily rolled her eyes at her parents. They were fairly young for having two kids at the ages of 16 ½ and 20.

"Give me a break. You two aren't even 42 yet." They smiled at her and started the car. Pulling out of their drive-way, Lily took one last look at her home and smiled. That small house hadn't been her home for 7 years now. Her home was somewhere in the middle of nowhere. But it was the most beautiful bit of nowhere in the whole universe. She smiled as she thought about her dorm and her friends.

Holly Daniels was always daring. Everything in her appearance showed it, from her fierce light brown eyes and dark brown hair to her confident and somewhat cocky personality. Then there was Kylie Roberts, who was a bit of a flirt. Probably the most girly of her friends, she had the perfect curvy body, with the blonde hair and shocking, sapphire, eyes. The three were among the brightest and most sought after girls in the school.

Then, of course there were the brightest boys of the school. The Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James Potter, the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team, the second top of the class in every class (except of course for charms) and the most cocky, pigheaded, charming boy you could ever meet. His right hand man, Sirius was a beater for the team. He was just as smart and cocky as James, and both had about the same number of girlfriends a week. Then there was Remus Lupin, who was a bit of a player as well, but he was at least nice about it. He was probably the hardest working of the Marauders. And of course Peter, who tried, at least, to be like the other Marauders.

Lily cringed as she thought of James. Oh how she hated everything about him. Every little thing.

* * *

James Potter sat in the passenger seat of his mother's car, with a somber expression set on his handsome face. He watched his mother carefully as she walked quickly to the car, her face set in a similar expression. She opened the car door and got in, looking at James, a bit of sadness breaking through her barrier. 

"James." She touched his cheek softly. "You're father would be so proud of you." She smiled gently at him. He returned it, but it wasn't a real smile and she could tell.

"I know Mum. I know. He'd be proud of you too." He watched as a tear silently fell down her face. "I'll get the damn bastard mum. I will. You just watch." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know you will, James. That's what I'm afraid of." James looked at her confused. But no more was said as they drove down their long driveway.

James rotated the shiny Head Boy badge in his hands over and over again, until the cool metal became comfortably warm. He stared at it for a while and began to smile. Lily Evans would be Head Girl. He'd have to share a dorm with her. She'd have to see that he could be mature. She just had to.

"James, I haven't seen your smile in a long time. What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth Potter asked.

"You'll eventually meet her mum. Eventually." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay." She parked as they got to King's Cross and went to unload his trunk from the back. He followed and lifted it out with ease. They walked silently **(again I know. Just deal with it for now. The sadness has a point)** to the barrier.

"James, how about I say goodbye to you here. You know, all the questions, the apologies. I just can't take it right now." She smiled apologetically. He nodded understandingly.

"I'm gonna miss you, mum. Write anytime. Don't forget to be safe. Put the apparating charm up, anything. Just please, protect yourself." He smiled at her again and hugged her tightly. She returned it.

"Stay out of trouble this year. Don't forget to bring this girl home to me sometime. I want to see my boy with this girl that can bring such a smile to his face at such times." She let go and pointed toward the platform. "Go, I'm sure Sirius is waiting for you. He needs you just as much as I do, if not more." James gave her a quick kiss and ran through the barrier.

* * *

Lily walked down the train corridor to the back of the train, where she found her usual compartment. She lifted her trunk, with difficulty, to the luggage rack, forgetting about the use of her wand, sat down and began to read.

She heard the door slide open, but ignored it.

"Oh, little miss Lily. You're looking lovely as usual." Lily smiled at the voice, but didn't look up.

"Kylie, you sound a bit happy today." Lily's voice cracked, from trying to keep the excitement down.

"Well their might be a certain reason to that." Lily couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and hugged her friend. The two girls squealed and hugged each other tightly.

"Wow. Lookie here Moony. I bet you could sell this for fifteen galleons." Sirius Black leaned in the open doorway, Remus Lupin at his side. Both had a grin on their faces. The girls let go of each other.

"No Padfoot, I don't think half the people in the world are as perverted as you are." He gave Sirius an evil grin. "But I do believe that you could sell this to Peter for fifteen galleons."

"Remus Lupin, I never knew your mind was so evil." The familiar loathed voice of James Potter came in through the compartment. Sirius and Remus became quiet.

"Oh God Potter. Why must you appear everywhere I am? I cannot escape you. You haunt me in my nightmares and appear everywhere else. Wanted or not." Lily rubbed her temples and sat down. "Why are you guys in our compartment anyways?"

"Everywhere else is full." Came the quick reply from Sirius who walked in and took a seat by the window. "Where's Holly?"

"I don't know." Lily jumped up. "Oh no! I forgot about the prefect meeting! I have to go." She ran out of the compartment, completely missing the fact that James was gone. When she reached the compartment at the head of the train she found it empty, except for a single person. She immediately recognized the messy jet black hair and groaned. "No. You are simply playing a trick on me."

"I knew you'd say something like that." Came the quirky reply from James.

"Oh no. Please tell me?"

"Alright, I'm joking with you Evans." But she knew he wasn't. She walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"I'm going to—"

"Save it Evans. I know. You're going to shoot yourself if you have to live a whole year with me, you're a cocky pinprick. Heard it all before, and to be completely honest with you, Evans, I've changed. I'm more mature." Lily opened her mouth to say something, but the way that his eyes looked told her he had. She shut her mouth and sat down.

"Fine. I'm laying down rules though." James nodded. "Knock before you enter the bathroom. Don't ever go into my room. Please pull your half of our duties."

"Oh Evans, I'm hurt that you would even think that I wouldn't do my share. As for the other rules, I know." They heard a bustling out in the corridor and a knock. "Come in." The compartment quickly filled with the anxious prefects, Remus among them.

"Since we don't have anything planned out, the first meeting will be tomorrow. We will arrange everything from the patrolling, to anything else." She heard James snort. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways. Does anyone want to patrol the train corridors?" No one volunteered. Lily looked at James.

"Does anyone want to check the train every half hour?" A girl raised her hand shyly.

"I'll do it." She blushed at James' smile. Lily recognized her as a fifth year Hufflepuff. They felt the train move.

"Anyone else?" Two more girls put their hands up. James nodded to them. "Okay. You three check the train every half hour. Meeting tomorrow. In the…" He turned to Lily.

"In the heads room, at seven. We'll leave the statue open till everyone arrives. Okay?" Everyone nodded and gradually emptied out of the compartment, leaving Lily, James and Remus alone.

"Well, I'd say that went well." Lily and James looked at Remus with confusion. "Oh! You guys didn't kill each other." Remus smiled. "Well I'm going." With that he left them.

Lily went to leave, but stopped and turned to look at James who had sat down and was watching her, intently. Lily felt herself blushing. He didn't seem to notice.

"Aren't you going?" James looked almost sad.

"Aren't you?"

"I need to think." Lily didn't move. In fact she felt almost compelled to stay. "You can stay, if you'd like." And for some reason, some strange reason, she did.

* * *

"Where's Lily and James?" Holly attacked Remus as he walked through the door. 

"They stayed in the compartment." Remus looked at the pretty girl who had thrown herself on top of him. "Can you get off?" She smiled.

"Oh I know you like it." He laughed.

"Oh Good Golly Miss Holly, you're making me jealous!" Sirius called through the door. "Get off Moony and on me!"

Holly got off of him, walked into the compartment and promptly smacked Sirius on cheek. "You don't speak to a lady like that."

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that I was speaking to one."

"Oh shut up will you Sirius. You're giving me a headache." Kylie spoke quietly as she looked out the window.

Peter, who sat opposite her, smiled at Sirius. "I have an idea Padfoot."

"Well Wormtail, I'm afraid, that I just can't bring myself to do anything right now, seeing as my heart has just been torn in two." He looked at Kylie and gave her a big cheesy smile. She smiled politely into the window at his reflection. "Well I see that someone is extremely happy today."

"Shove it Sirius."

* * *

"James?" Lily shocked herself with the name that came out. "What's wrong?" 

He looked at her with his unreadable eyes. "I'm afraid everything's wrong, Evans." He gave her a fake smile.

"Oh." He smiled at her again, but she couldn't tell if it was real or not. She didn't like him this way. Not that she liked him anyways. All his cocky ways were gone. No sign of the James that had made her life a living hell since the day that he'd met her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The question shocked her. Surely he couldn't be that depressed over that.

She shrugged. "I could ask you the same question, now couldn't I?"

"You could, but it'd make no sense, because Lily, _yes_ Lily, I don't hate you. In fact the feeling I feel for you is so close to hate, yet so far away. I, Lily, only hate one person and that would be Voldemort. But you, I've never hated you Lily."

Lily lost it. "Oh really, you've never hated me? Then why, on the day that you met me, did you set my hair on fire? And on the first day of school, why did you turn my skin green? Potter, ever since you've met me, you have tried so very hard to embarrass me."

James gave her his lopsided grin. His real smile.

"I think you're incredibly cute when you blush and when you're angry."

Lily walked over to him to slap him. But as she reached him, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What? Am I too fragile?" James smile faded, and his face became unreadable. "Can't bring yourself to slap me Lilikins?"

Lily brought her hand across his face. But it wasn't hard at all. "What is wrong with you Potter?"

"The question of the day Lily." Lily sat next to him.

"Oh really, and what's the answer?" she looked at his eyes.

"Did you know you have the potential to destroy me?" His eyes seemed to refuse to meet hers.

"No, I didn't know that James."

"I think that we should call a truce, Lily." Lily leaned back. He was avoiding the question.

"Okay. Truce Potter."

"I also think we should call each other by our first names." He smiled at her.

"Fine, _James_." She stood up and stuck her hand out to him.

"Truce, my Lilikins." She rolled her eyes as he took her hand.

"We should head back to the compartment. Holly might think you've done something to me." She walked out, with James behind her.

They walked down the corridor silently, until they reached their compartment.

"Lily Evans!" Holly slid open the door and hugged Lily tightly. "My mum made us late getting here!"

"I figured." Lily said into Holly's shoulder as she hugged her back.

James slipped by them and sat in the seat closest to the door. Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged looks.

"Don't." James whispered, barely audible. All three boys looked away.

"Okay, Kylie. You're being boring. Get your arse up and be the center of attention." Kylie smiled at Holly.

"Well, Holly, I would but you seem to have the center already taken."

"I'd gladly move out of the way."

"Liar."

"Ladies, ladies. Please shut your mouths. We all know that Sirius is the center of attention in this cabin."

"Oh lord. How long do we have left on this damned train?" Holly looked at her watch. "Damn 7 hours left."

"Oh but what a wonderful seven hours they will be." Sirius looked at Kylie, who had continued to be quiet. "Oh Miss Kylie, I know what you're thinking about."

"Hmm. No Sirius, it's not you." Kylie looked at Sirius and smiled.

"Um, Kylie. Do not lie. It is a sin." She laughed.

"Oh really? And you should know all about sins now shouldn't you Sirius? I mean isn't it a sin to be vain?" she laughed at his mock offended look.

"Vain? Me? I think that you should get your silly pretty head checked missy. I am in no way vain. I just know that I am incredibly good looking." He grinned cheekily at her. She smiled back.

"Oh please Sirius. You are not as handsome as thee, Mr. James Potter." James grinned at Holly, who laughed.

Lily sat and watched this whole procession calmly. She watched James, being very careful not to get caught. He definitely seemed different. He wasn't as cocky as he had been the previous six years. He was mature.


	2. Chapter 2

So. Four years later I have decided to continue with this story. Hopefully this semester I'll have time to actually update this. If not, I apologize in advance.

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is from the work of JK Rowling and therefore belongs to her.

* * *

Or maybe he wasn't.

Before the train had reached Hosgmeade, she had had to tell him that using magic on the poor, innocent first years was strictly against the rules at least seven times. Not that it stopped him and Sirius from using a Bat-Bogey Hex on Severus Snape. Secretly though Lily hadn't minded that one. Ever since that time in fifth year when he called her that horrible name, she hadn't minded the pranks the Marauders had pulled on him. Some friend he had proven to be. Either way, James was head boy now. He shouldn't be pulling pranks on anyone, especially not first years.

"Honestly, Potter, you'd think we were back in third year from the way you want to hex everyone who walks past the compartment. You're Head Boy now, for goodness sake." He gave Lily a lopsided grin that would usually make a girl swoon. But not Lily. Lily Evans did not swoon. Especially not over James Potter.

"C'mon Lilikins, I'm just trying to liven up the role. Merlin knows how boring the past Heads have been. What do you say me and you shake things up a bit, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Lily opened up a text book. "Well that destroyed the suggestion." Then he went on with the rest of the compartment about school and gossip.

So much for the maturity she had seen in him at the beginning of the train ride. He was probably just trying to pull one over on her, probably going to try to use his big head and intelligence to create the biggest prank in school history. Well. Lily wouldn't let him do that. Now that she was Head Girl she could definitely stop him.

The train pulled into the station and the seventh years gathered their small amount of possessions they had brought into the cabin. As Lily walked out, she gave it one last look.

"C'mon Lily! We're going to miss the carriages and have to walk all the way to the castle!" Holly yelled back as she saw Lily lingering.

"Hold on! I'll be right there!" She called over her shoulder as she walked back into the compartment. On the seat there sat a locket. She picked it up, and after quickly examining it, she found the catch in the side that opened it. The picture inside was of an older couple. The man looked exceptionally like James and the woman who was very pretty was smiling so her eyes crinkled in the corners, just as James's did when he smiled. She had found James's locket. How odd that he kept a locket of his parents, she thought, but put it in her pocket to return it to him.

She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway, watching her. When he met her eyes, he reached out his hand. She withdrew the locket and placed it gently into his open palm, but neither said a word. Not even as they walked out onto the platform and climbed into the carriage pulled by the invisible horses. Their friends, however, continued their incessant chatter. Lily was barely listening. She thought James's reaction had been sort of odd; the boy was never silent. In fact, since the moment Lily had met him he hadn't stopped talking. She smiled, thinking about that day in Diagon Alley. He had actually been sweet then.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the huge double doors and the teenagers stopped talking to stare up at the castle.

"Isn't it sad that this will be the last time we come back from summer holidays?" Peter squeaked.

"In a way." Remus said, getting down from the carriage. "What's more sad is that this is the last year I'll actually have before unemployment for me sets in."

"Moony, shut it." Sirius said, getting out and standing beside him.

"Well I personally am most upset that this is the last year where we get to eat the delicious food the house elves make us." Holly said jumping down. As soon as her feet hit the ground she started the walk up to the doors, following the other students.

Lily, Kylie, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all followed suit and after entering the Great Hall, took their seats at the Gryffindor table underneath the red and gold hangings. At the table they were joined by countless other Gryffindors, each inquiring about one another's holidays. Lily turned to talk to Frank Longbottom, a rather clumsy boy, but sweet nonetheless.

"How was your holiday, Frank?"

"You know my mum. She's a little overbearing but other than that, it was pretty good. A lot of time to relax." Lily had only met Frank's mother twice, and on both accounts Lily had been absolutely terrified. The woman was quite intimidating. "But I passed my Apparition test. Have you taken it yet?"

"Yes. I passed it as well, but I haven't been able to do it much since I live in a house of muggles and it just seems a bit improper to use magic all the time, you know?"

"Not really. But I can imagine."

Abruptly the Hall became quiet as the first years walked in.

"Oi! I don't remember us being' that small." Holly whispered. "There's Henry!" She pointed to a little brunette boy in the front.

"I can't believe your little brother is finally here at Hogwarts. It makes me feel so old." Kylie whispered back. "I remember when he was just five years old and was following us around everywhere."

"Shhh!" Lily shushed them. The sorting was beginning.

* * *

James held the locket in his hands, switching it from palm to palm until the cool metal had become warm against his skin. That had been a very awkward moment between him and Lily. He probably should have said _something _instead of just standing there like an idiot. Something like, "hey, that's mine. I shouldn't have left that. Ha. Ha." But no, he just awkwardly stood there watching her open it and look at the picture inside.

Sirius nudged him underneath the table, startling him out of his thoughts, "James, did you Kate here was also in Spain this summer?"

James looked up to see the pretty blonde sitting beside Sirius, well really practically sitting on top of Sirius, nodding her head. "Oh yeah?" he said, leaning forward on his elbows pretending to be interested by what this girl had to say. "Where in Spain?"

"Well my family has a house in Barcelona, so mainly just there. But it's a wonderful place, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree with you more." He smiled at her sweetly, looked at her uniform to see what house she was in, and then continued, "You know Kate, on the first night back at school we're supposed to sit at our house tables. As Head Boy, I wouldn't want to have to write you up for something so small."

"Then don't." Sirius growled, giving James a swift kick under the table. "Let cute Kate stay here for a while."

James smiled sweetly again. "Rules are rules, Sirius. 'Cute' Kate here should probably return to the Hufflepuff table." With that, James looked back down at the locket in his hands until he felt the ball of paper hit him in the head. "Really, Sirius? We're throwing paper at each other now?"

"Well I wouldn't want to hex you because the big ol' bad Head Boy will give me detention." James laughed. "Look, you bloody asshat, Kate is a _nice_ girl. That was just plain rude and I don't see the point of making her leave."

James knew that by nice Sirius hadn't been referring to her table manners. "She was annoying. Not to mention she was actually in violation of a school rule."

"As I am every damn minute." He got up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, probably trying to make sure his plans for the following week with her in some broom closet were still on.

"It kind of was unnecessary, mate." Remus said from beside him. "It was just one tiny rule that everyone breaks."

"I know. I just wanted her to go away." He looked over at Lily, watching her as she talked about something with Frank Longbottom. The Hall became quiet, and James looked over to see the First Years walking in.

The sorting began after a quick song about friends and keeping them close from the Sorting Hat. He didn't really pay attention to the sorting, he mostly watched the red headed girl a little down the table. She was smiling and whispering to her friends. Suddenly he remembered the first day he had met her. He had thought she had been pretty then too.

_James walked into the wand shop. His parents had made him wait till last to get his wand, saying something about saving the best for last. He walked in, received an "In a moment Mr. Potter." And then caught sight of her. She was rather short for an eleven year old, but then again, James wasn't exactly the tallest kid for his year either. Her bright hair intrigued him for some reason and he took a step towards her._

_"Hi." He said, trying to deepen his voice again._

_She turned around and he was struck for the first time by her eyes. They were almond shape emeralds, and instantly his favorite gem stone changed. He ran a hand threw his hair, a nervous habit, and stuck his hand out. "I'm James Potter."_

_She smiled and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans."_

_Then her parents came in, obviously muggles by the looks of their clothes, so he said, "Muggle born are you?"_

_She instantly looked defensive. "What of it?"_

_"No! I just meant that you're muggle born! I was just saying. I'm not prejudiced or anything, I was just making an observation." He was panicking; she couldn't think he was like those Dark wizards._

_She laughed, and James instantly decided he really liked that sound, and then smiled. "Well I best be off. It was very nice to meet you James Potter. See you at Hogwarts."_

He smiled. She didn't think it had been nice to meet him after that day. He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he couldn't seem to break even though it always just made Lily angrier.

"James!" He was startled out of his thoughts by Lily's voice. "James! We forgot to tell the other prefects that they need to lead the first years to the dorms!" She was panicking.

He stood up, said something along the lines of "Guess we better go tell them" and walked around to each prefect he could find, letting them know. Not that any of them really needed to be reminded, they already knew. It was in their prefect letter. He just shrugged whenever they said this, saying the Head Girl was very adamant about reminders and eventually returned to his seat.

Beside him, Remus laughed. "Lily really needs to calm down. If she's freaking out about this, imagine the first time Sirius pulls a prank."

James laughed and piled food on his plate. "She'll calm down eventually. She's just freaking out because she doesn't want to screw up on the first day." He took a bite and looked around; he had been waiting for Sirius to say something about this being the first they hadn't executed a prank on the first day of school. "Is Sirius still at the Hufflepuff table with that Katie girl?"

"No, he was but he snuck out with her during the sorting." Remus shrugged and continued eating. "I still can't believe he agreed to that."

Peter squirmed in front of them, catching both Remus and James's attention. They stared at him, waiting for him to break. It didn't take long. It never did.

"Okay!" Peter squeaked. "Sirius threatened to hex me if I told you! You guys know I can't defend myself against him!"

"Peter." Remus growled. "What did you and Sirius do?"

"It's not a big one, I promise. Well it's a bit bigger than last year. Just don't eat the dessert." With that the dinner cleared away, leaving James hungry since he had spent most of dinner walking around letting the other prefects know about the first years. In the delicious dinners place appeared the delectable desserts. He turned to warn Lily, but as her name came out of his mouth she took a bite of her treacle tart.

All around him people were digging into their food, not realizing that as they ate more, their skin seemed to turn scalier and scalier, greener and greener. Sirius had turned them into some type of reptiles! Well made their skin look reptilian!

James couldn't help it. He started laughing and was soon joined by Remus and Peter, and a returning Sirius who was surveying his handiwork with pride. Within minutes, people were panicking, staring at the Marauders, or laughing. A good portion was laughing since this happened every year and they knew it wasn't permanent. Usually a quick shower washed it away. McGonagall wasn't one of the laughing though. The witch's lips were pressed into the thinnest line possible as she made her way to the Marauders.

"Really Mr. Potter, as Head Boy I expected better than this. Detention. The four of you be there tomorrow in my office. Nine o'clock sharp." With that she walked away and James directed his attention back to Lily.

She was glaring at him. If looks could kill, James would have been dead a thousand times over. "I tried to warn you, Evans!" He called and then dug into the dessert himself, smiling as his skin started to become scaly and green like everyone else's.

Eventually the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood to give his beginning of year announcements. "Welcome back to most of you, and to our First Years, welcome to Hogwarts." He said and the hall erupted into applause and cheers. "As most of you may know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits." His gaze lingered on the Marauders and then he continued, "I'd also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Thaddeus Olson. With that, I bid you all a good night. Pip pip!"

Remus stood up and went to join his fellow prefect, Abigail Wallace, leaving James to look for an angry Lily to head up to Dumbledore's office for their Head's meeting. He found her glaring up at him in her seat, apparently waiting for him to come find her.

"Look, Lily I'm sorry."

"James. Don't talk to me. Just don't."

He tried to suppress his grin, he really did. But it was of no use, it spread its way across his way and he quietly followed a green and scaly Lily out of the Hall, up a flight of stairs to the Gargoyle that jumped out of their way, and then they stood on the spiraling stair case until it came to a stop. Lily knocked.

"Come in." Albus Dumbledore's voice said.

James pushed open the door and held it open for a seething Lily.

"I see you were not exempt from your prank this year, Mr. Potter."

"No sir." James smiled at Lily, hoping that his own green skin would calm her down.

"Well, first off, congratulations for receiving the positions of Head Boy and Head Girl." The green headmaster continued. "Second, as Heads I expect you two to uphold the rules." He winked a James. "You also have your own living quarters, if you choose to use them you may. Your old beds are still yours though, if you wish to live in the tower instead. Other than that, I'm sure you know what you have to do. You have to plan the Hogsmeade trips, schedule the other prefects for their duties like hall patrol." He sat back in his chair, examining the two. "I suggest you two get washed up though, don't want to be green for your first day of classes. Off to bed!"

As James turned to leave, the Headmaster stopped him and said, "Mr. Potter, I am very sorry to hear about the loss of your father. He was a good man."

"Thank you Headmaster." He felt the heat spring to his cheeks. He hadn't wanted Lily to hear about his father. At least not from anyone but him. He walked out the door, ignoring Lily's stare. He knew what she was thinking. She pitied him. James didn't need her pity, and he didn't want it either.

"James!" He walked faster. Not that it mattered since they were going to the same place anyways. "James, wait!"

He stopped, took a deep breath, and turned around, waiting for the normal condolences.

But Lily never ceased to surprise him. "The Heads room is that way." She pointed behind her, in the direction of Gryffindor tower. "Since we're both in Gryffindor, the room has been moved closer to the common room."

James slowly let his breath out. _This girl_, he thought, _will be the death of me._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what I should work on, if you liked it, etc!


End file.
